Memento Mori
by sg4ever
Summary: How do you carry on when nothing is the same? warning: very angsty first chapter! my take on The Five.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic idea poped into my head while I was thinking I should stop writing. Apparently my muse disagreed and since you can't argue with the muse I ended up writing this. It might be a little OOC cuz my muse literally went crazy with this one but I hope you will forgive me. Also, you might not love me that much after reading this *ducks for cover* but the least I can do is to promise you a second chapter. Even though I wasn't planning for one but somebody important to me said I should keep writing :)**

**Excuse any mistakes cuz this is unbeta'd. And please review! I need to know what you think!**

* * *

"We all know the abnormals are on the rise. And now, we just need somebody to lead them." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You." Helen completed with a trace of disgust in her voice.

"Us." Nikola replied with a huge grin.

"You saw how my Mini-Me's handled those trackers earlier tonight." He continued. "Now just imagine, an army of them but massively intelligent!"

His voice was louder as his excitement was rapidly growing.

"You and I could give the Cabal…"

Nikola's words were interrupted by the sudden sensation of pain. In just a fraction of second Helen raised her gun and three bullets hit his chest. The shock wave pushed him behind and he was caught by his vampires. He stood up but she was long gone. Why wasn't she able to see the greatness of his plan? He was going to bring a new era for the mankind. Nikola was so sure she would understand. Helen had been the only one that was able to see behind his ideas considered insane by most of the people. He had to convince her.

"Ouch." He exclaimed as he took a look at the wounds in his chest and arranged his suit.

Then turning to the two older vampires he spoke in a commanding tone,

"Get her!"

The vampires hurried to follow his command and Nikola watched them leaving. He knew it wouldn't be long until Helen would be out of bullets and they'd reach her so he slowly paced behind them.

He heard their teeth clenching with excitement so he rushed to stop them before harming her.

"Not yet!" Nikola spoke in his deep vampire voice and the two vampires froze in an attack position.

"Not yet." He continued catching a glimpse of Helen's terrified look.

"Back off." He commanded them.

The vampires took a look at their pray. So close, so delicious. Even though their master voice was clearly ordering them to stop the temptation was just too powerful. Their survival instinct told them they needed to feed. They took one more look at their master and then turned to their pray.

The next thing Nikola was able to see was his beloved Helen crushing to the ground and blood spreading from a wound on her neck. Anger and despair darkened his mind and in just a fraction of second he launched himself in the attack of those two vampires who were now getting ready to feed with her blood. His over a hundred years experience was no match for those young mindless vampires so in just a minute he decapitated both of them leaving their corps lying motionless on the ground.

He then leaned to Helen placing a hand under her head while the other one was inspecting her wound. She was still breathing even though rarely and imperceptible.

"Helen." Nikola called her name in a whisper.

"Helen, do you hear me?" He asked and started shaking her body trying to make her react.

With her last ounces of strength she briefly opened her eyes.

"Helen! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Nikola's voice started pleading. "I swear I'll make things right, I'll find a way to heal you, just stay with me!"

A wistful smile at the corner of her mouth crashed all Nikola's hopes and dreams. He knew all too well what that smile meant. He knew she was not going to survive. The vampires' claws had reached for her internal jugular vein and she had lost too much blood. Her smile meant _goodbye_.

As her blood was slowly spreading on the ground and all over his hand in an unsuccessful attempt of stopping the bleeding she closed her eyes and every single muscle in her body relaxed.

"Nooooo!" Nikola shouted in a husky voice.

He listened completely focused but there was no breath. There was no heartbeat. The life had drained out of her. All that Helen Magnus ever meant was now gone. Her intelligence, her dedication, her wild spirit, they were all gone leaving Nikola with just a beautiful frozen body lying in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest in a desperate embrace.

"_How did this happen_?" His mind wondered.

How did he get to kill the only one he'd ever loved?

Her words spoken not so long ago sounded clearly in his mind.

"_You've always been like this haven't you? Selfish and arrogant, putting your own desires before everyone else's_."

She was right. He had put her in danger just to accomplish his plan, the rebirth of Sanguine Vampiris. And now his subjects got out of control and killed her. Who was he trying to fool? _He_ killed her. The same as he killed his brother all those years ago. Everyone tried to tell him then it was not his fault but why had he felt so much guilt? Why was he feeling so guilty now?

The new-born vampire that had remained quiet all this time growled to warn him. Somebody was coming. He had to act quickly.

Nikola released Helen's body from his arms' grip. He took one more look at her; then he stoop up and lifted her into his arms. He had dreamed many times of the day he would carry her in his arms but never imagined that day would be the day of her death. Slowly he started walking to find the exit out of the catacombs. There was no point in staying there any longer. Turning to the new-born vampire he said,

"Come."

The smile was still frozen on Helen's cold lips. The same lips he had dreamed about every night but never had the chance to taste them.

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead Nikola took a deep breath. There was just one thing he could do now…


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter two is ready quite quickly I'd say because since my internet is not working I have more time for writing. Thanks everyone for the reviews and feedback! Now I know I wanna continue the story even though I have no idea when I'll be able to upload the next chapter. I hope this will make up for the previous chapter somehow. You'll see what I mean ;)**

**Unbeta'd so please excuse my mistakes. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Standing in the obscurity of his lab Nikola was contemplating her. He was contemplating her frozen body lying on his bed. How could she be dead? With every passing second he was expecting she would wake up from her deep sleep and he would have the chance to look into her blue eyes once more.

He listened again. No breath. No heartbeat.

Nikola sighed heavily. What a strange place his mind was. Even though everything was telling him Helen was dead, a part of him was denying this obvious truth. That irrational impulse was his way of fighting the awful reality. It came from deep within, from a place he thought he abandoned a long time ago. He had learned over the years to control his actions, his thoughts but he had never been able to control his feelings. And this feeling that was taking over him in his darkest hour, this feeling that didn't want to let Helen go was _hope_.

He knew what he had to do but he also knew which would be the consequences of his action. He took the knife from the table and approached the bed. The sudden death hadn't taken away a single part of her stunning beauty. The black curls, the white marble skin, the soft lips were still there as if waiting for the breeze of life to blow over them once again. With his firm fingers he traced the line of her lips stopping at the corner of her mouth. Then he took one more look at the knife in his right hand trying to convince himself he was about to do the right thing.

"_Life without Helen is meaningless_." He thought and with a quick move he cut deep in his palm. The blood soon started spreading and the knife dropped out of his hand.

"Forgive me Helen." He said in a whisper and then gently opened her mouth allowing a few drops of his blood to fall inside.

Then he grabbed the device and brought it just a few inches from Helen's body. The moment the device entered in contact with her an electricity shiver went down her entire body. Then a spasm followed and in just a few moments her eyes were wide open. But the deep blue color of her eyes was now replaced by an intense dark one. Long black nails instantaneously grew on her hands and threatening vampire teeth clenched.

She raised her hands to take a look at her nails then she gazed Nikola.

Helen was a _vampire_. He knew she would have never allowed this to happen. She would have preferred death than turning into a mindless beast. But he had to do it simply because he couldn't have taken the thought of her death. Nikola had seriously considered changing her ever since she died in his arms. The reason why he hesitated was because he wasn't sure if he could make her intelligent again, if he could restore at least the slightest part of who she was. The irony was that she was the one that was supposed to help him with that. His mind drifted to what had happened just a few hours before in the catacombs when she refused him. He shook his head to banish the painful memories.

She was still gazing him.

"Nikola?" She suddenly asked in a deep voice.

"Helen? Is it really you?"

He took one step back and studied her carefully.

"Nikola Tesla, I don't know what's going on but you better have one hell of an explanation for _this_!" She said pointing to herself.

It really was Helen. He had no idea how that happened but her mind was intact. A relief sigh left his chest. She was alive once again.

"This is remarkable! If I can only figure what caused this most unexpected side effect then I'll finally be able to…"

"Nikola!"

"I'm sorry. I got carried away. Why don't you sit down?"

Helen sat down on the bed while Nikola paced through the lab.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asked Helen.

"We were in the catacombs, I shot you then two of your vampires followed me. Then everything becomes blurry. What happened?"

There wasn't any easier way to tell her so he plucked up his courage and spoke in a low voice.

"You died."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My vampires… they didn't listen to me anymore. I told them to back off but they just ignored my order. I'm guessing their bodies produced too much adrenaline. So they went on their own. And they were in the middle of a hunt with an irresistible and completely helpless pray."

"They killed me!" Helen shouted.

"When I realized they're out of control I attacked them. But one of them had cut through your internal jugular vein and you were loosing too much blood. There was nothing I could do." He said lowering his gaze. Even if she was alive now the pain of seeing her dying in his arms would never fade.

"So I brought you here and changed you hoping that in time I will be able to find a way to restore your personality. But something unexpected happened and here you are standing in front of me as yourself. Well, an upgraded version of yourself."

"You've really done it this time, Nikola!" Helen spoke in a threatening tone while she rose from the bed and headed to him. "Look where your obsession with reviving the vampire species brought you! I can't believe you turned me in one of your mindless toys!"

"But Helen you're not mindless."

"By a fortunate accident! What if I was? What then?"

"Helen, please, calm down. Trust me, you don't want to get too nervous."

Her anger backed down and she sat on the bed again. She was feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"I have to go to get you something _proper_ to eat. You will need to feed soon. I'll be back in no time." Nikola spoke and with a reassuring smile he left the lab locking the door.

..:::..

When he walked back in the lab, the same pair of black eyes was eagerly waiting for him. He was carrying a tray with two crystal glasses filled with a vivid red liquid.

"There you go." Nikola said while handing Helen one of the glasses.

Her teeth clenched with excitement. She could feel the thirst taking over her mind while everything else seemed to fade out of her sight. And the smell of that blood was _irresistible_.

Blood! She suddenly put the glass back on the tray and stepped away from it. Whose blood was that? Who had to die for her to feed?

Nikola understood her gesture and replied,

"I told you I don't feed on humans and I have no intention to let you do otherwise. A self-conscious vampire wasn't exactly in my plans so you caught me a little unprepared. But I have a contact working for a hospital nearby. She managed to procure some transfusions blood for me."

Helen gazed her glass.

"I would offer you some wine" Nikola continued pointing to his glass "but it is better for you to drink blood. It's too soon to begin your medication."

She still wasn't sure what was the right thing to do. Grabbing the glass she brought it close to her lips.

"Drink. A thirsty vampire is very hard to control and I have no intention of becoming your next meal." He joked before taking another sip of his wine.

After enjoying the last drops of blood, Helen gently placed the glass on the tray. Then she raised her gaze to meet Nikola's.

"Why did you do it?" She asked him.

"I refused to help you. Why did you revive me?"

Nikola responded with an unguarded look.

"You really don't know?"

Then he rose from the chair heading to the table in the middle of the lab where he started reading some random papers.

It was the same look. The same look he had had just a few hours before when he confessed his love for her.

"_But that was just a trick to make me help him_!" Her mind replied and yet a part of her was still wondering if he really meant it.

Then she took a look at her long black nails and realized she now had more important things to deal with…


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me some time but I finally managed to finish this chapter. School got in the way so I don't know how soon I'll be able to post any future chapters/stories. Anyway, if you're still reading the story I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Unbeta'd but I hope it's readable :D**

* * *

"I've been thinking…" She started.

"I'd be surprised if you ever stopped." Nikola added with a cheeky tone.

"The fact that I didn't turn into a mindless obeying vampire must have something to do with my blood. I mean, think about it. My DNA was already altered and when it came in contact with your own altered DNA some sort of reaction must have happened. A reaction that preserved my brain, kept my personality intact."

"You don't know that. We need to run more tests." He replied.

"It makes perfect sense! It has to be because of the Source Blood in my system. If I had my laboratory from the Sanctuary here!"

The Sanctuary! Ashley! Blinded by her transformation and caught in the middle of a hunt between the Cabal and Nikola, Helen had completely forgotten about her daughter and the Sanctuary. They seemed so far away, in a different time, a different life.

"What date is today?" She asked.

"I believe it's the 1st of March 2009." Nikola replied.

"I was supposed to get back from my conference in Rome today! The others at the Sanctuary must be looking for me. I have to call them immediately."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Helen."

"What do you mean?" She asked surprised by his response.

"Well if you haven't noticed yet, the Cabal wants to capture me at any cost so you can be sure the phone is under surveillance. If you use it they can locate us. Not to mention that if they find out you're a vampire too… let's just say the things might complicate."

"What then?"

"I'm sorry." He answered. "You can't make contact with them. You have to stay here until things calm down a little. Besides, me, you, alone where nobody could find us. You have to admit this is at least an interesting scenario. And I'm aware of all sorts of methods to make you feel comfortable here." He ended his phrase with a huge flirting grin on his face.

"I find this to be hardly amusing." Helen replied briefly before one of Nikola's vampires entered the room with a growl.

"I thought you killed them." She questioned Nikola with her eyes.

"I did. The ones who attacked you."

"Nikola you are insane!"

"And that's why you love me but as much as I'd love to stay and chat we have to go."

He took a bottle from a drawer and opened it spreading its liquid content over the entire laboratory.

"What's happening?" She managed to ask him.

"This location is not safe anymore. They're on their way here."

"They? The Cabal?" She asked but she didn't get any reply.

"Go and slow them down." He commanded to the vampire.

Holding a candle in his left hand, Nikola approached the documents on the table and put them fire. The fire soon started spreading and he hurried to the bed. He pushed it away and revealed a hidden trap in the floor.

"This way milady." He said and opened the trap.

Helen slowly descended on some stone stairs into something that appeared to be an underground tunnel.

The fire in the lab spread everywhere. Nikola started descending when he took one more look at the place that had been his home for the last three months. He had grown tired of this. How many of his labs had he seen burning to ashes? In order to preserve his research falling into the wrong hands Nikola preferred destroying it. So many years of hiding and traveling. It had become a second nature to him. Never staying too much in a single location, not being able to publish any of his work or discoveries, his name being forgotten in the darkness of history… Even though he had chosen this path a long time ago, somewhere deep inside, a part of him languished for the safety and the lasting of a home.

"Nikola!"

Helen's voice interrupted his thoughts. He closed the trap behind him and headed to Helen who was waiting for him.

"Alright let's go." He said and paced deeper into the tunnel.

"Go? Where?" Helen asked trying to keep up with him.

"Brilliant don't you think?" He spoke more to himself. "A two hundred years old system of catacombs underneath the city that leads to so many places and those ignorant people have no idea about its existence!"

Helen knew too well Nikola was avoiding answering her question. The last time she allowed him to do that she ended up hunted by the Cabal and even more, she ended up being changed into a vampire. So this time she decided she wouldn't play his game anymore.

"Nikola, I asked you where we're going." She spoke in a formal tone.

But he appeared to be paying no attention to her so ignoring her words he continued his idea,

"Perhaps the Ancient Ones used these tunnels as well."

In a fraction of second Helen was standing in front of him, her black nails threatening to reach for his neck. Her black eyes gazed him and she spoke in a deep voice,

"I had enough of this. I demand to know where we are going."

Instead of being frightened, a huge grin appeared on Nikola's face. He approached her carefully and whispered into her year,

"My God, you look so sexy when you're dangerous."

She struggled to remain focused but Nikola's breath tickling her ear proved to be a very distracting factor. For a moment, her mind even began to wonder how his lips would feel on her skin. But soon she pulled herself together and pressed one of her long sharp nails on Nikola's neck, enough to be able to feel his pulse accelerating.

"I'm not taking any step further until you tell what I want to know."

"How many times do I have to tell you I love you before you decide whether to believe me or not?" He replied with a smirk of arrogance.

_Did he really love her?_

She shook her head trying to deny the effect his words had on her.

"Where are we going?" Helen asked trying to sound angry.

"Out, of course." Nikola answered in a natural tone.

"It won't take long until they'll discover the trap in my lab" he continued, "and they'll be on our tracks again. I'm hoping when that happens we'll be already far from here."

"Nikola what are you up to?" Helen asked but she knew she won't be getting any other answers from him. Not then. Not there.

"Come on Helen, give me some credit." He replied with a wide grin.

"At least for the sake of the feelings you have for me." He added in a cheeky tone.

"Don't push it, Nikola! Just get ourselves out of here." She said pulling her nails back from his neck.

Half an hour later they both paced on a crowded street stopping in front of an impressive building that combined both old and modern architecture. Three words meant to bring some light over whatever Nikola's plan was, confused Helen even more. _Policlinico Universitario Gemelli_.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a month since my last update and I apologize for that but school isn't exactly very easy to deal with so it's a miracle I managed to write even this. The chapter is a bit short, but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

White floor, white walls, white doors. White everything. Where was she? What was she doing there? A confused face is staring insistently at her. She blinks and realizes the confused face is only her reflection in the window.

_Policlinico Universitario Gemelli_. A hospital in Rome.

Helen locks her gaze on the door.

"_Wait here_." Nikola had told her and according to her watch she had been waiting there for almost a half an hour.

Why did she even listen to him?

Whether she liked to admit it or not, Nikola was her only option. The Cabal was after them and she couldn't deal with them alone. Not yet. She had to get used to her transformation. To understand and control this new side of her. And what better "_teacher_" she might have than a vampire. It's true, a snarky, selfish and arrogant one but still… a vampire that had something she needed. Experience.

With every passing second she was gaining control over her vampire self. Before they got out of the underground tunnel, Nikola taught her how to control her transformation. After three unsuccessful attempts Helen finally managed to return to her human form. Now she was struggling to maintain it.

A door in her left opens. Helen raises her gaze and sees Nikola holding the door for somebody. She studies carefully the woman entering the room, a tall curled blonde with deep blue eyes. Her white lab coat indicates she is probably working in the hospital. Nikola paces slowly behind her also wearing a lab coat. For a couple of moments she is back in the Oxford laboratory working with Nikola on a science project. But she doesn't allow her mind wander over past memories. A blink brings her back in present days.

The blonde woman greets her with a wide smile.

"Helen, this is Vittoria. Vittoria, meet Helen." Nikola speaks while approaches them.

The two women shake hands almost whispering a formal "_nice to meet you_".

"From what Nikola told me, I understand you are in a hurry" Vittoria started, "so Helen could you come with me?" She said pointing to a door in her right.

Helen's questioning eyes meet Nikola's approving look so she follows Vittoria. A door, a hall. Then another door, another hall. Helen is trying to keep up with Vittoria who is leading her through this hospital labyrinth.

They stop in front of a white door.

"Spogliatoio."

"_Dressing room."_

"This is our stop." Vittoria says and opens the door entering the room.

"Come. We need to find a lab coat on your size." She says to Helen.

Helen follows her inside and watches her as she opens several drawers.

"Nikola really took me by surprise this time. But then again, with him you never know what to expect." Vittoria speaks as she's still looking for a lab coat.

A whistful smile appears at the corner of Helen's mouth.

"Yes… that's Nikola." She replies.

But who was this woman to know him so well? Who was this woman Nikola trusts?

"How did you two meet?" Helen asks unable to hide a mixture of curiosity and _something else_ in her voice. Something else that was bothering her even she didn't want to admit.

"Right here on this hospital's hallways. He was pacing graciously with his right hand on the hip, dressed with a lab coat. He was charming. He stopped me and told me Doctor Messini needed some transfusions blood so I took a bag of blood and handed to him. He grinned and thanked me in a mesmerizing voice then turned around and paced with the same grace to the exit. It only took me about three seconds to realize there was no Doctor Messini in the whole of hospital but I didn't do anything to stop him. Since then, he keeps coming here every two weeks and I always give him a bag of blood. I never asked him what he needs it for. I don't even want to know. Something inside told me I can trust him."

"I think I found something!" Vittoria exclaims before Helen can reply.

"Here, try this." She says while she hands over the lab coat to Helen.

"How about you?" Vittoria asks while Helen puts the lab coat on. "How did you meet Nikola?"

"We're old friends. We've studied to university together but we haven't seen each other in a while." Helen answers in a low voice.

"Friends?" Vittoria asks lifting an eyebrow. "I've seen the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you."

"Vitorria – "

"Helen! Nikola is a very special man."

"What makes you say that?" Helen asks trying to seem surprised.

"How many men in our days hold the door for a woman? How many of them kiss a woman's hand as a greeting? He's like… he doesn't belong to this time. And I can tell there's something hidden behind his mysterious blue eyes. If I were you I wouldn't let him get away."

Helen lowers her gaze unable to reply. The woman was right. Nikola is a special man. But she doesn't love him. Does she?

And anyway, he doesn't love her. Or does he?

"I think this is it." Vitorria says watching Helen dressed with the lab coat. "We should get back."

Helen nods and they both walk in silence on the same hallways they came. Nikola was waiting for them, pacing impatiently through the room.

"Here you are!" He exclaims as the two women enter the room.

"Oh my, Helen, this lab coat suits you so well." He says in a flirting tone.

"I thought we were in a hurry." Helen replies trying to ignore his comment.

"We are. But not even that can stop you from looking hot."

With a blush threatening to invade her cheeks, Helen changes a look with Vittoria.

"You have to go." Vittoria speaks. "They're waiting for you."

In a moment he and Helen are pacing behind Vittoria who is leading them through the hospital. When they reach the exit door their eyes meet the hospital's helicopter ready to lift. Vittoria tells them to get in while she speaks to the pilot.

"_Fiumicino. Rapido_!"

She steps away from the helicopter and watches as it rises in the air. She knows the chapter of her life called "Nikola" has just closed for she would never see him again. But she doesn't have any regrets. She's only hoping he found at last somebody to fill the emptiness he has been hiding before his lonely eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just finished this chapter and hurried to share it with you. It seems that Sanctuary Fridays/Saturdays have such an effect on me when it comes to writing *giggles* Anyway, this chapter is a bit short but I hope you will enjoy it anyway :)**

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews. You are wonderful 333**

* * *

"For God's sake Nikola, could you please tell me where are we going?" Helen asked five minutes after the helicopter took off.

"Fiumicino." He answered.

"I'm waiting." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Alright let's see: Fiumicino – a town in the province of Rome famous for the presence of the _Leonardo da Vinci – Fumicino _airport, the busiest airport in Italy and, if I remember correctly, the fifth busiest in Europe."

"The airport!" Helen exclaimed. "A plane? This is your big plan?"

"Brilliant in it's simplicity, don't you think?" Nikola replied in a cheeky tone.

"But we were just there! In Rome! And if _I _remember correctly Rome has an airport too. Why then did you have to drag me to Fiumicino?" She asked annoyed.

"Firstly my dear, our little trip wouldn't have been so exciting if we went straight to the airport." A mischievous grin grew on his face.

"Secondly, the Rome airport would've been the first place the Cabal would've searched for us. And thirdly, I have a contact at Fumicino who can send us away with the next flight to US."

Helen was still not convinced by his arguments.

"You're just making this up as we go along!" She exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"But I do it brilliantly!" He replied in a snarky tone.

Helen gave him a susceptive look raising an eyebrow. That man was never going to change. Before The Five there was just the two of them. If she was the _always-be-prepared-for-anything_ or _plan-everything-in-advance_ half than Nikola certainly was the _reckless-and-cocky-even-when-it's-inappropriate_ one. They were nothing if not a strange couple.

Did she say _couple_? Why would that word even appear in her mind when she was thinking about Nikola? They were friends and nothing more. Well, very good friends actually. Best friends.

She smiled forcing herself to accept the idea even if a part of her wasn't entirely convinced of that.

How else would she call a man that has always been there for her? It's true, in the most unexpected and unconventional ways, but still, despite his reckless attitude, Helen always knew she could count on him.

After they injected themselves with the Source Blood things got complicated. Perhaps she was a little terrified by Nikola's transformation. Perhaps Nikola really changed and became a new person. Whatever had happened, she just wasn't sure if she could trust him anymore as she used to. And now there she was, having no other choice but to trust him. Old memories started to play in front of her eyes. Memories of the two of them working in the lab and Nikola sabotaging their experiments so they would have to spend the whole night redoing them - of course, she had been well aware of that but Nikola was never going to find out. Memories of the secret trips – in the most unusual and wonderful places such as swimming in the Windermere Lake, climbing on The Giant's Causeway or watching the sunrise from the York Minister cathedral's tower - Nikola planned to drag her out of the lab or the library – trips which were one of her few means of relaxing and escaping from worries and work. Memories of long unending discussions when she was sometimes pretending to be paying attention to what he was saying when in fact, she was just listening to the sound of his voice.

A wistful smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. She blinked and realized she had been staring at Nikola and now he was staring back. With a blush threatening to invade her cheeks she cleared her voice.

"Ahem."

"Yes?" Nikola asked raising an eyebrow while waiting for Helen's reaction.

"Nothing." She replied looking away.

"You still like me, it's so obvious!" He said in a cheeky tone.

"What?" Helen exclaimed trying to sound angry.

"Admit it! I saw the way you were looking at me. As if you were about to devour me."

"Nonsense!" She hurried to deny it.

Nikola slowly leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

"Did you know that whenever your pulse is rising and you get excited or nervous, or whenever you're having… _focusing problems_", a wide grin grew on his face while he spoke those last words, "your body produces certain hormones that trigger the vampire change process?"

His hot breath tickling her neck made Helen's heart go crazy. Nikola, who hadn't moved an inch and his face was still dangerously close to Helen's, their cheeks almost rubbing each other, was enjoying his little victory listening to Helen's blood pressure increasing and almost hearing the blood from her veins moving faster and faster. It was just a matter of seconds until her vampiric self kicked in. He stepped back into his place just to meet a pair of black frustrated eyes gazing him.

He grinned with satisfaction and said,

"Well, I guess that just proves my point."

Unable to protest, Helen focused on returning to her human form. Once her eyes were sky blue once again, the helicopter pilot turned to them and announced them they're going to land in three minutes.

"We still have time for a short kissing session." Nikola said to Helen.

She rolled her eyes as a reply and looked away on the window just in time to see the helicopter descending on a lading field just near the _Leonardo da Vinci_ airport. She giggled when she found herself thinking about the possibility of a _kissing session_.


	6. Chapter 6

**I finished this chapter quite quickly because I had to keep my mind busy while waiting for Animus [was that TESLEN or what?]:D The story goes on [don't ask me where to cuz I have no idea atm XD when the story takes over I'm no longer in control :P]. **

**Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my evil little sister Cristina [blackkitty479, who is actually not that little XD] along with a huge _'thank you' _:) Thank you for just being there. And don't you dare to think you'll get rid of me that easy! [oh and what do you know! this is the _sixth_ chapter of the story :P talking about addictive numbers xD]**

**okay I'll let you now enjoy the story :D**

* * *

He paced graciously through the airport holding, as usual, his left hand on the hip. One, two, three. One, two, three. The tempo of his steps followed an accurate pattern. To everyone else he was just another person in the crowd. Not that he could ever pass as an ordinary man. His presence was unique and just with one glance one could tell he was much more than an ordinary person. But the people, the always busy and hurried people, never seemed to notice the greatness of the man passing by. People seldom noticed more than they _wanted_ to. While for him the world had always been a never ending equation. He saw numbers and figures everywhere. And what a symphony they were creating all around the ignorant people. Heartbeats, breaths, steps, ticking clocks… Sometimes he wished he'd stop counting but it just wasn't his nature.

Helen was walking in his right, sometimes looking behind just to make sure there was nobody following them. How could that man be so relaxed when she was so tense?

When they approached the ticket agent he recognized Nikola and exclaimed,

"Good afternoon _signore_ Whitman. It's always a pleasure to see you." He bowed his head.

"Hello Gilberto." Nikola said.

"Giovanni." He corrected him.

"Right." Nikola said and rolled his eyes.

"I suppose this is _signora _Whitman." Giovanni said looking at Helen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam." He bowed and took of his hat. "_Signor _Whitman often spoke about you."

"He did?" Helen asked surprised. "What did he say?"

"Listen Gi…ovanni." Nikola interrupted them. "We're in a hurry and we need your help."

"I'm at your service!" Giovanni hurried to respond.

"Good. We need two tickets for the next flight to New York."

"I'll see what I can do." Giovanni replied and started typing on the computer in front of him.

"I'm afraid there are no more places at the 1st class." He spoke.

"What about the 2nd class?" Helen asked.

"Three places."

Before Helen could say anything, the telephone on Giovanni's desk started ringing. Nikola took advantage of the situation to discuss with Helen.

"We are not flying with 2nd class!"

"You said it yourself, we're in a hurry. This isn't the time or the place for your eccentricity Nikola!"

"Helen, I've got standards. Travelling with 2nd class? Way below them."

"Excuse me." Giovanni interrupted them. "A couple just cancelled their flight today so now we have two available places at the 1st class."

With a victorious grin Nikola went to pay the tickets.

"When is the flight?" Helen asked.

"In ten minutes." Giovanni replied looking at the watch.

"I guess we'd better hurry my dear Ms Whitman." Nikola said cupping her chin with his palm for a moment.

"Goodbye _signore_." Giovanni added while watching them heading to the embarkation area. He noticed then they didn't have any luggage. But he didn't pay too much attention to this meaningless detail. They were in a hurry after all.

Nikola smiled when he saw the number of his seat. 39. Some way or another he could find the numbers everywhere. Helen sat on the seat next to him. She couldn't help thinking that there's going to be a long flight and spending so much time so close to Nikola could prove _dangerous_, especially after what had happened in the helicopter. But she didn't really have a choice. So she made herself comfortable and tried not to think that Nikola was only a few inches from her.

"Have you reconsidered about the kissing session?" He asked with an impossible sexy smile on his lips.

Helen bit her lip hoping that Nikola wouldn't notice and replied,

"You are incorrigible!"

"Come on Helen! I brought us here safe. I think I deserve at least some gratitude. Though three kisses would do it too. For now."

"Three?" Helen asked sarcastically.

He slowly leaned toward her, close enough to tickle her face with his breath.

"You know what they say, good things come in threes."

"Helen Magnus!" A voice called her name.

Muttering underneath his breath, Nikola turned around to meet the man who had interrupted them.

"Olaf!" Helen exclaimed and gave him a short hug.

"My, my, you look more gorgeous every day." Olaf said while his gaze was measuring her.

Helen smiled politely and allowed him to kiss her hand.

"Ahem." Nikola cleared his voice obviously disturbed by the presence of the stranger.

"Nikola, this is my friend Olaf Van Ausberg. Olaf, meet a very good friend of mine, Nikola Te – Whitman."

The two men shook hands neither of them pleased with the idea of the physical contact between them.

"Whitman? As the poet?" Olaf asked.

"Yes." Nikola replied proudly. "You have a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all." Olaf hurried to answer. "Personally I prefer the classics. In poetry, as well as in life, one should not bite more than he can chew."

"Edison thought the same until I –"

Nikola felt Helen's heel on his shoe.

"Until Tesla found a better way of working with electricity. That jerk really didn't know to accept a defeat."

"Tesla?" I have never heard of him. Was he one of those thieves that claimed Edison's work?" Olaf asked.

Without allowing Nikola to reply, Helen hurried to speak.

"So Olaf, what brought you in Italy?"

"Business I'm afraid. You and I both know what it's like to have three free days a year."

She smiled and caught a glimpse of Nikola rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Mr. Whitman." Olaf said. "Would you mind if I kidnap Helen for a while? There has been a long time since we last spoke."

With a grimace on his face Nikola replied,

"It's all yours. Just be sure she's back before dinner time or else the beautiful princess might turn into Cinderella."

Olaf left a little confused with Helen by his side. She however understood the meaning of Nikola's words.

Three hours later Helen sneaked back to her seat hoping Nikola won't wake up.

"Well, well, well. Cinderella's back." Nikola said opening his eyes and gazing her.

"You and _Owlaf _caught up for the long time you haven't been in touch?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"As a matter a fact, we did." Helen answered annoyed by the tone of his voice. "But I don't see how that is any of your problem."

Nikola muttered and spoke,

"I don't like the guy."

"Ha!" Helen exclaimed. "I think I am capable of deciding on my own whom to trust."

"I never said you weren't. But there's something going on with Mr. _I-prefer-the-classics_. I saw him talking on the phone earlier."

"And that's suspicious?" She asked.

"Helen, we're on a plane. Any cell phone use during the flight is forbidden."

"Maybe he had to take care of an urgent matter." Helen replied even though she knew Nikola was right.

"Why are you hurried to defend that ignorant?" Nikola asked.

"Why do you have something against him?" Helen replied with a question.

"Jealous much, Mr. Whitman?"

Nikola leaned forward and whispered to her ear,

"Maybe I am."

She chuckled and pulled back to put some distance between them.

None of them said anything for the rest of the flight. Whether they were actually sleeping or just pretending, they both waited in silence for the plane to reach its destination.


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you who waited to see how this story ends, thanks a lot for your patience and I deeply apologize for the huge amount of time it took me to finally bring it to an end. Also, thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope you will enjoy this one last chapter as well :)**

* * *

Crowded as always, the JFK Airport from New York welcomed the hurried travelers from all the corners of the world. Helen was relieved to have reached the United States safely. Just a few more hours and she would be back at her Sanctuary where she would have more time to settle her thoughts and deal with her condition. Pacing along with Nikola made her feel safe somehow. Even though she was still angry on him a part of her was grateful Nikola had revived her despite all the risks. Her mind drifted to his answer when she asked him why he did it.

"_You really don't know?"_ Perhaps she did. All those small gestures, meaningful looks, caring smiles had to mean something.

"_I love you. I always have." _Oh how much she wanted to believe him! But she was afraid. After her heart had been irrevocably damaged she never allowed herself to become _vulnerable_ again. But at the same time, Nikola sneaked in a different part of her heart, more and more every day. She couldn't say exactly what she felt for him. She just knew his presence made her feel better. Made her forget.

"Are you done staring at my behind?" Nikola asked with a smirk on his face as he turned his head.

She threw him an angry look.

"I wasn-"

"Don't bother denying it Helen." He grinned. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

When she was about to reply a woman in a uniform – probably working at the airport – stopped Nikola.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Whitman?" She asked.

"Yes." Nikola replied as his arm encircled Helen who grinned annoyed. "That's us."

"Could you come with me for a moment please? There has been a small problem with your luggage."

Helen and Nikola stared at each other for a moment. They didn't have any luggage. Then Nikola leaned forward as if wanting to kiss her but instead whispered into her ear.

"_I don't like this. Follow my lead."_

"Very well Miss. Show us the way."

He grabbed Helen's hand and squeezed it gently, then followed the young woman. Helen didn't make any move to reject his touch. More than this, she let her fingers capture his own, in a tight grip. The woman led them to a hallway on the second floor. Then she pointed to a gray door at the end of the hall.

"In there." She said and followed them with her gaze to make sure they don't change their minds.

Nikola opened the door for Helen and then swiftly followed her inside. The first thing he noticed was Helen raising her arms as a gun was pointed to her head. Then five men with guns surrounded them. He clenched his fists feeling how his vampire self was about to kick in.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you Mr. _Whitman_. Or perhaps you prefer _Tesla_?" Said the man who was threatening Helen, moving forward so that Nikola recognized him.

"What is the meaning of this, Olaf?" Helen asked with anger in her voice.

"My dear Helen." He said closing the distance between them and caressing her cheek with his fingers as she pulled back from his touch. "I really wanted you out of this. But you made the things a lot easier for me."

"Tie him up!" Olaf said to one of his people.

Nikola tried to resist but Olaf pressed his gun against Helen's temple.

"Don't mess with me Tesla!" He threatened.

Nikola met Helen's approving look so he allowed himself to be tied up by the wrists by one of Olaf's men.

"Don't try to escape." Olaf said pointing to his wrists. "Titanium webbing, vampire-proof."

"Why are you doing this, Olaf?" Helen asked trying to use a soft tone.

"Nothing personal, Helen. Just business. My company has had a bad time lately. The Cabal contacted me and promised me all their support if I caught Tesla. And I almost had him before he sneaked to your conference in Rome. When I finally found his lab everything was burned down. Afterwards, I've lost your track. When I saw you on the plane I knew I have to keep my eyes on you. I couldn't afford letting Tesla disappear again."

Nikola glared at him,

"Why did you involve Helen in all this if all you want is me?"

"Tesla, I'm not stupid. I know how slippery you can be. When you're alone, you can afford to take crazy risks without caring of the consequences. But I found you weak spot." Olaf said as his gaze framed Helen's body.

"Don't bother denying it." He added. "I've seen the way you were looking at her in the plane. I see the way you're looking at her now. Not even a blind man could miss it."

Helen's gaze locked on his and she found his eyes clearer than ever, for a moment feeling she could see to the deepest corners of his soul. How could she be so blind? It had been obvious for everyone else but herself. _Nikola loved her._ She felt liquid fire running through her veins and she knew exactly what she had to do.

"You planned this very carefully, Olaf." She said and he bowed his head with arrogance. "There's just one thing you didn't take into account."

"What?" He asked surprised.

"This." She replied in a deep voice as her eyes blackened and her fangs grew.

Olaf didn't have the time to reply as Helen punched him and his back hit the wall behind him. She was surprised by her own strength but didn't have the time to consider it too much as one of those armed men shot her. It was a strange sensation of pain mixed with numbness and looking down at her chest she could see blood coming from the wound that was quickly regenerating. She didn't wait for a second shot and she launched herself in an attack against them. Even though she had never practiced fight in her vampire form, those men were no match to her new powers so in less than a half of minute they were lying on the ground unconscious.

She turned to Nikola and he greeted her with a look saying "_nice job_". She smiled cheekily but then she felt that sudden sensation of pain again.

"You… you are a freak! Just like him!" Olaf yelled holding a gun in his hand.

In a fraction of second Helen disarmed him and her long nails rubbed the skin of his neck.

"I should make you pay. For everything." She said as she relished the fear in his eyes.

He closed his eyes waiting for the end when she raised her hand ready for attack. The next thing he felt was dizziness and warm liquid dribbling down his chin. Helen had punched him in his face and now his broken nose was bleeding. She let herself enjoy every second of it and then turned to Nikola with a victorious grin growing on her face.

"See? No reason to be jealous, Mr. Whitman."

"My God, Helen, this vampire transformation thing really suits you!" Nikola exclaimed as she got closer until their mouths were only inches apart and he could smell her warm breath tickling his face.

"Not that I'm complaining but untying me would be nice." He said with a smirk growing on his face.

She didn't reply but instead closed the distance between them so she was now able to feel the heat of his body through all those layers of clothes even without touching him. It felt hypnotizing somehow for her vampire senses. She had never noticed before just how much she was attracted by his closeness.

"Helen?" He asked curiously.

She still didn't answer. Instead she just let her hand wander over his chest relishing the fast rhythm of his heartbeats. An overwhelming desire was threatening to take over her. It was like something had awaken inside her, a feeling long forgotten and suppressed and now that feeling was quickly gaining control over her mind, being amplified by her new nature. So close. The smell of his skin, his blood, was intoxicating her brain. All she had to do was reach for that naughty vein panting underneath his marble skin and devour it with crazy wild moves.

"As much as I love the idea, I'm not sure this is the best time." Nikola said with a huge grin when he noticed she was staring at his neck.

"What?" Helen replied and shook her head worried for a moment that she might have said that out loud.

"I know danger turns you on but this is hardly the right place. The Cabal could show up any moment now." He said on an arrogant tone.

Helen glared at him. He was still his usual annoying self. Why was she so affected by his presence then? She focused and, as her vampire self back down, she hurried to release Nikola. Five minutes later they were leaving the J.F.K Airport.

_~Nine hours later~_

He was sitting on the bed, his hands under his head, gazing insistently a fixed spot on the ceiling. What was he going to do now? He had no idea but he knew he had to leave. There was no point in staying.

Three short knocks breaking the silence brought him back to reality.

"Come in." He said as he got up from the bed and arranged his shirt.

The door opened and Helen stepped in. He hadn't seen her ever since they had reached the Sanctuary. She had had more important things to deal with. Her condition, her daughter, her Sanctuary. So he locked himself in the room the hairy thing led him to, hoping he will get to see her one more time before his departure. And there she was.

"Helen." He said surprised. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied. "I just finished synthesizing my new medicine and now I'm waiting for the dose to have effect on me." She answered as she sat down on the edge of the bed. He did the same.

"Well I'm glad for you. You seem to handle the situation pretty well."

"Don't tell anyone but I'm famished." She whispered chuckling and he smiled.

A short moment of silence followed then she spoke.

"Nikola…"

He raised his gaze confronting hers.

"…thank you. For saving my life and helping me. I realize just now how difficult must have been the transformation for you all those years ago."

When he lowered his gaze and didn't reply she continued.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have a hiding place somewhere in Romania so I guess I could stay there for a while."

"Or you could stay here." She said.

Helen felt his eyes questioning her whether she was serious or not so she added.

"I could really use your help around. Plus, us vampires have to stick together, don't we?"

He rolled his eyes and replied.

"Oh just admit it once and for all. It's simple. You want me."

Focusing her entire strength to move her gaze from his luscious lips she started to protest as convincing as she could.

"Nikola Tesla. You are nothing but a giant pain in th-" But her protest was interrupted by the shiver that went down her spine when Nikola's lips touched not her own as she would have somehow expected, but her neck, tracing a line of short wet kisses over the line of her pulse.

"You were saying, darling?" Nikola asked arrogantly in a deep voice and she knew he was now in his vampire form, before letting his sharp teeth thrust into the white skin of her neck while his long elegant fingers caressed the back of her neck.

A growl escaped her throat and, as Nikola gently licked and kissed her red mark sending shivers of pleasure down her body, she felt her pulse accelerating and desire taking over her once more. The next thing she did was to tear apart his shirt moving her long nails over Nikola's back. Then, not without great difficulty, she pushed him away from her neck and pushed him over the bed as she sat on top of him, pressing hard on his abdomen.

A smirk grew on his face so she slapped him right over his mouth.

"My house, my rules Mr. Tesla. I'm the one in charge."

He grinned and just let himself drawn in the wild night he was about to spend. Sure, he would have to make himself clear when it came to domination – any kind of domination – but not that night. That night he was just too excited to discover this new side of Helen he had never seen before but always dreamt about. And somehow, deep inside, he knew that his days as a lonely vampire were gone at last.

~ Kraj~


End file.
